


Bless the Rain

by sheroars



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some People Catch Up in Coffee Shops

“So what’s he doing now?” The backs of his fingers stroked up and down her back. She kissed the corner of his mouth ever so lightly. 

The shyness staining her eyes fucking killed him. 

“On scholarship at University of Chicago. He’s about halfway done with his second year. Physics major.”

“Met a girl yet?” They lay side by side on their stomachs, heads propped on arms. 

“He has actually. He let me meet her and everything. I like her a lot. What about your little girl?” She caught his hand. He let his fingers fall between his, tracing her thumb with his.

“Kalia…she’s turning four this Friday.” He nodded towards the framed photos papering the wall. “She loves green and puppies and dancing. She takes ballet and does these incredible drawings- you know how it is.” 

“Yah,” Another kiss. 

“Caroline’s just a few blocks over, she married a good and boring real estate guy a few months ago. I get my baby every weekend and school holiday. Dinner every other night.” His facial hair tickled her cheek as he ran his lips across it. 

“She looks just like you.” God, it was good to see her smile.

“You should know-I uh-her…her middle name is Sarah Rose. Kalia Sarah Rose.”

“Jesus Christ Holder…” 

“Calm down yo, Rose was a family name on Caroline’s side and I uh- I- really want you to meet her.” 

“I’d love to…if you’re serious abou-” He was all around her, over her, and under her all at once. She sucked in a breath and whispered his name, wrapping her arms around his neck. The rain tapped on the windows outside but she was sheltered. So sheltered. 

In more ways than one. 

He was so warm. He wasn't gonna let her be washed away again. They were facing the wrong way on his bed and one of his old sweatshirts was swallowing her up almost to the knees. He pushed it up to her hips and grabbed at her thigh, plundering her mouth and pressing his tongue against hers. 

“I missed you.” He sighed, ending the kiss, intent on memorizing her wide eyes and quiet whimper. 

“I- well- obviously…” He laughed low in his chest, stroking her hair back. 

“You wouldn’t be blushin’ on me now would you?” 

“Shut up,” She scrubbed a hand over her face. He just laughed again and tugged her hand away, lacing their fingers together again and dropping them above her head. 

“I prayed for you.” He admitted as the thunder rumbled and the windows rattled. She bit her lip and scanned his face. 

“You really wanna see me cry don’t you?” He took on a fake offended look.

“I’m just being honest. I prayed.” 

“You know you’re too nice for your own good you bastard.” She turned her head to yawn. He kissed her cheek hard enough to smush her face against the mattress. She made a choked, surprised noise and pushed him off, unable to suppress another real laugh as she fought off his hands and buried her face in a stray pillow. “God you are SO weird.” He reached for all the covers that had been kicked to the floor, kissing the back of her neck, self satisfied grin plastered to his face. 

They rearranged themselves. He left bed to lock up his house and turn off lights, pulling boxers on as he went. He collected the clothes that had been left behind. 

All over the goddamn place. 

There were shoes by the door and shirts in the kitchen. He found their pants in the living room. He had to hunt for socks and underwear. They were pretty well spread out.  
He fingered her pale blue scarf with a smirk.  
She was curled on her side, eyes closed when he came back. He dumped his clothes and hung hers up over the closet door before joining her again. He played with her hair and tugged the blankets up, propping himself on an elbow next to her. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He dropped to a whisper, feathering his lips over her temple.

“I'm thinking that...I made the right choice. If I even had one in the first place- I made the right choice.” He thought carefully. 

“It’s always gonna be your choice.” She opened her eyes again. 

She sat up and pulled off the sweatshirt, sliding easily into his arms. 

He wondered how he went so long without knowing how soft she was, how she could have hidden so long behind cable knits, crocheted Nordic monstrosities, and icy glares. Parts of her were riddled with scars, inside and out. Her legs were strong from running but there were firm curves under her naval, around her ribs, and wrapping her hips that must have been from her change of pace. And food. Toned and part of her. 

But shit she was beautiful. 

He let himself get lost in all that warm, white skin of hers. 

She nearly whimpered when she started thinking coherently again. She thought about every twist, bump, ditch, and collapsed bridge in the road that led to this. She mumbled something along those lines out loud. He paused, curling hair behind her ears. 

There were new, unfamiliar lines bracketing his eyes and his mouth but he was smiling and his shoulders weren’t slumped over anymore, like something inside him was wound up too tight. And they were touching each other more tonight more than they had in the long years they’d known each other. And she just wanted more.  
She hitched her legs around his hips and slipped her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. 

“Stephen,” He wrinkled his nose and she bit her lip. They smirked. It wasn’t them. “Holder…” 

“Sarah Linden,” He dropped his face to the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. He drug his teeth over her shoulder and she let out a needy kind of gasp that drove him absolutely nuts. 

They were back to it like they never started.


	2. Get Used To It

“Wusdamadda?” He slurred sleepily. 

“Nothing Holder.” The light from her cell phone cast a dull blue glow against the headboard. She was sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, bare back facing him. He reached up and covered her eyes with his fingers. 

“Go back to sleep Linden.” 

“I don’t know what to tell Jack.” He pushed himself up, squinting at the screen. It was just past three in the morning. 

“You can send him a picture of me wearing one of your sweaters tomorrow morning. Come back to bed.” 

“He’s gonna freak out.” 

“I am too if you don’t turn that damn thing off baby.” She snorted as his hand slipped around her stomach, pulling her back. 

“Okay,” The night outside had turned frigid and he hadn’t bothered with turning his AC down. She reached for the hoodie of his she had on earlier, pulling it on over her chilled skin. There were at least three blankets on his bed now. She wriggled for awhile, to get comfortable and warm again, making him smirk despite himself.   
She settled on her stomach, face turned away from him. He gave her hair a stroke, pulling the thick curls towards himself and running his thumb over the curve of her ear. He ran his fingers back down her spine and over her hip.  
She turned her head, flipped her hair, and pinched his side. 

“OW.” The goose bumps melted off her skin as he leaned in and kissed her. Oh so clumsily. 

“What are you doing?” He kissed her chin and nose. 

“Go the fuck to sleep.”   
She became a victim of the witching hours, the early minutes before dawn that make everything hysterical. 

It took another half hour for them to shut up and she fell asleep first. He marveled, looking at her little frame curled up towards him. 

In his goddamn bed. 

After what- almost nine years now? He almost groaned at that thought. At how much they’d missed. But that’s not what she’d meant when she'd whispered to him earlier… 

Every twist in the road. One wrong turn and their paths would have never crossed in the first place. 

But that was too heavy for right now. He knew damn well that they were both pushing forty by now but she was ungodly beautiful like this- in the dark with his sweatshirt falling off her left shoulder and her bare legs curled up against his under the covers. Her hair was splayed out everywhere and she had one arm under her head, the other curled around herself. 

She barely moved when he leaned over to press his lips to her exposed shoulder. She sighed slightly and straightened her legs out against his. 

Hell yah. 

He could get used to this. 

 

~

 

Oh God. 

She could get used to this. 

It had been so long since she’d slept in. Let alone with somebody warming the bed. 

In his sleep she could really get a good look at him. He was on his stomach, one arm extended heavily over her hips, the other curled under their shared pillow. She was on her back, warm under his arm, forehead nearly touching his. Their legs overlapped at some point and the arm that wasn’t above her was twisted up with his. It was cliché but he was so utterly calm in his sleep and the peace was contagious. 

All the blankets were twisted around and between and over them. She let her eyes fall closed as she sank further into the nest they had created. Listening to him breathe nearly put her back to sleep. Until a warm mouth covered hers.

“Mmmm G’morn-” 

“Shush,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seventeen and struggling to be a better writer, so feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> More?


	3. Buenos Dias

“Mumford and Sons? Really?” 

“You bite your tongue. It’s relaxing.” She was sitting on his kitchen counter, scrolling through the iPod he had hooked up to a speaker system while he cooked. She shrugged and put on The Boxer. He snorted. “Appropriate.” 

“What are you making?” 

“Cajun breakfast stir-fry.” 

“Have you accepted meat again or am I just here on a good week?” 

“If you don’t curb this sass Sarah Linden- this is scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and veggies…” He offered her a loaded fork.

“Okay that’s pretty fantastic.” 

“Yah so shut your mouth and pour some damn coffee.”

“Sugar?” 

“Yes baby?” She raised an eyebrow and he snickered. 

“No thanks, that stuff’s Costa Rican. Black.”

“Did they build a World Market on this side of town?” 

“Yes. Yes they did.” He sung the last chorus of the song under his breath as she reached for two mugs and he dished breakfast, putting the skillet to soak in the sink.   
And the fighter still remains.  
Lie da lie. 

“Where do we go from here?” She traced the rim of her coffee, swallowing a mouthful of rather fantastic breakfast as they settled at the table. 

“I really want you to meet Kalia. Tonight’s my night to have dinner with her. We were just gonna hang out here and make some cupcakes afterwards for her party.” 

“I wouldn’t be-?”

“Nope. Not at all. Tonight is Caroline's date night so she'll get picked up before bedtime. She already knows who you are anyway.” She pulled a face and he smiled again. “She had a name project at school earlier in the year. They had to draw their name all big and pretty on a poster board and tell the class why their parents chose it.” 

“You sure gave her a sermon.” 

“Kalia cause she’s Daddy’s little goddess. Rose cause her Mama loves flowers and her grandma. Sarah cause there was a pretty decent woman out there who believed in Daddy when nobody else did. Someone she can aspire to be like.” 

“Don’t tell her things like that.” He shrugged. 

“Let her decide.” She shook her head and blinked away the moisture in her eyes before taking a deep breath and putting her sock feet in his lap under the table. He rubbed her ankle and took a sip of coffee. “So I need girly cupcake stuff and presents. We’ll get yah some stuff and get yah settled in here. Have a regular evening or something like that.” 

“Here?” 

“You keep acting surprised. I asked you to stay and you said yes. Quite a lot quite a few times if I remember correctly…” She almost choked. He reached for the back leg of her chair and dragged her around the corner of the table to kiss her. 

 

~

 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“Sending a video to your boy…” He mumbled, zooming in on her face with the camera lens on her flip phone. She stuck out her tongue and pushed her hand up against the camera. He clicked the end button and send before showing her what he’d captured. 

It started with him, her blue scarf wrapped around his head, glaring off in the distance before turning the camera to her. She was reaching for an art set on the top shelf of the children’s craft aisle, wearing his sweatshirt with her hair down around her shoulders.   
The screen went dark when her hand covered the camera. 

She giggled.

Like actually frigging giggled. 

Almost nervously when her phone rang and Holder answered. “Yo what up lil man?”


	4. Suddenly Suddenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love love feedback.   
> And requests.   
> All that jazz.   
> :)

Caroline was on the phone when she dropped the bouncing, giggly little blur of a child off. She gave a wave and a lopsided smile after Holder opened the door and jogged back to a running car. It was probably better that way.

“Be good Kalia! Yes. yes, yes, sorry...I’m on my way…” 

“Bye Mama! DADDY!” She jumped up into his arms. 

“Hey baby,” He spun a circle after closing the door again. She giggled again and put her hands on his cheeks, squishing them together. 

“What’s cookin’ Pops?” 

“Shrimp and mac-n-cheese and also surprises.” 

“Surprises? !” Holder waltzed them into the kitchen, where Linden was waiting, bouncing an anxious leg. The little girl’s hazel eyes dilated and suddenly Sarah Linden couldn't breathe.

“Miss Kalia Sarah Rose Holder-Swift I would like you to meet Miss Sarah Linden.” He set her down and she instantly moved forward, her smile only growing. 

“The Miss Sarah Linden?” She double checked, looking over her shoulder at her father and then back at her. Linden had seen the pictures but she was still a little awe struck. The little girl could have been a carbon copy of her father. Her braided pigtails were riddled with purple ribbons and feathers that matched her overalls and she was looking up at her like she was something worth marveling at. What kind of stories had he been spinning all these years to put such unabashed happiness in her baby eyes? 

“That’s me,” She finally answered her, swallowing hard. The child took her hand. 

“Daddy told me aaalll about you. It’s real nice to meet you.” 

“Real nice to meet you too Kalia...I really like your hair.” 

“I can do yours too!” She bounced excitedly and raised her arms. Linden didn’t notice Holder take out his phone. He snapped several pictures of her picking up his daughter and returned her hug, before discussing favorite colors and what would go well with violent auburn curls. 

“Hey squirt. Go wash up. We got dinner and cupcakes and Twilight Zone-”

“Oaky dokey. Don’t go nowhere!” She smiled shyly at Linden, kissed her cheek, and slid down her leg before skipping off. 

“Are you crying?” Linden was smirking at him, stepping forward till she was in his space. He kissed her so quick and hard she almost fell backwards on her heels. 

“Nah.” He tried clearing his throat but his cover was blown. 

“You’re really bad at lying.” She touched his face lightly, with the backs of her fingers. 

“Shut up.” It hit her like a ton of bricks then. Holder had spent an hour on the phone with Jack earlier, catching up through dialogue she couldn't quite keep up with. It was like they'd never stopped talking in the first place. 

She was in deep now. Goddamn deep. 

And it was fantastic.


	5. Safe in the Dojo

Holder realized right away that Kalia and Sarah were kindred spirits. 

He was in the kitchen, making sure the cupcakes were rising properly and spying on them in the living room. 

Linden was sitting cross legged on the floor, flipping through one of Kalia’s stick covered spiral bound notebook, asking the occasional question about a story or a picture. Kalia was sitting on the couch behind her, braiding hair and running a critical eye over the color progression of ribbons. The TV was playing black and white reruns of The Twilight Zone and Jesus Christ all was right with the world. 

They weren’t talking often but when they did they were smiling or giggling. That had to be a good sign. 

Kalia would look up at him now and then and just beam. 

Like she’d been waiting her whole life for this. 

“Daddy are they done yet?” He jumped and checked the oven.

“Tall and pink. Ready to ice ‘em?” He slipped them out and onto the counter.

“They gotta cool down first!” She gave an exaggerated sigh, tying off her work and dropping it over Linden’s shoulder. They smiled at each other and whispered about something before laughing, probably at his expense. 

Kalia didn’t catch her father’s eyes as they joined them. They’d gotten bigger. 

But you’d forget yourself too if Sarah Linden was parading around your house in skinny jeans and a sinfully well fitting black tee shirt with yellow ribbon flowers decorating her hair, and handing your little girl a tub of chocolate icing and a spoon. 

 

~ 

 

“Want me to move her?” She did her best to ignore him as he joined her on the couch again, casually sliding a long arm around her shoulders. She just leaned into him ever so slightly. Kalia was passed out asleep in her lap, knotted up in the blanket from off the back of the couch, arm wrapped firmly around Linden’s wrist.  
Holder stroked errant strands of hair back from his daughter’s forehead and pressed his lips to the top of Linden’s head. 

“She loves you.” 

“I love her too.” She met his eyes, betraying everything welling inside her. “Didn’t I tell you that you’d be alright?” 

“You did didn’t you?” He ran his fingers down her cheek and under her chin. She smiled and turned her face away after barely brushing against his lower lip. He was undeterred and kissed her cheek, squeezing her arm. Goose bumps rippled under her skin and she tried vainly to remember the last time that had happened. “Kalia,” He sing songed under his breath, straightening up and tugging on his daughter’s pigtail. She stirred and rubbed her eyes. 

“Time to go?” 

“Almost. Mama texted me ten minutes ago. Let’s get your stuff together.” 

“Kay,” She pushed herself up and ended up under Linden’s chin. The doorbell rang and for the first time since she’d come back to him, Holder saw a cold thread of fear steal some of the light from his partner’s eyes. Caroline would not be happy to see her. 

Even if she smiled and oohed and awed. 

“Remember the oath Kali?” The little girl looked up suspiciously but then giggled and smiled. 

“What happens in the dojo of light stays in the dojo of light?” 

“That’s my girl. I’ll explain everything to Mama when it ain’t so late and she ain’t so tipsy.” Linden kissed the little girl’s head after she finished nodding. She got another hug in return and a handmade invitation to her birthday party. She slipped into the kitchen again. 

There was another brief exchange punctuated by a loud and utterly joyful goodbye from Kalia. Loud enough for her to hear. Obviously on purpose. She smiled. Holder locked up and found her, taking both her hands in his.

“I wasn’t a good husband.” 

“You are an incredible father Stephen Holder.” 

“I was always looking for something else. When Kalia wasn’t in the room I just felt so empty. All the time. So she left me…” 

“Hey,” She squeezed his hands. “What’s wrong?” He cupped her face and shook his head. 

“Nothing’s wrong. And that’s the thing. Home used to be a grubby ass car clogged up with fast food, cancer sticks, and an unhealthy amount of sarcastic despair…but tonight it was right here wasn’t it?” She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her forehead fell against his chest. He put his chin on top of her head and held her. 

Fuck. 

He couldn’t lose her. 

Not again. 

Not after these past two nights. 

She pushed herself up on tip toes and slid her arms under his. He leaned into her strong little body as she pressed her lips to his exposed neck. 

“I don’t wanna leave.” She mumbled. He reached around her and cracked open the fridge, grabbing a dark green bottle and two frosty glasses.


	6. Truth or Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God this is all cheese but I can't stop.

They were pretty damn tipsy but a safe way away from drunk. The lights were soft in his bedroom. His bed was comfy. She was flushed and grinning, sitting between his legs and facing him, legs hooked around his hips. They both had half empty tall glasses of bourbon. The bottle sat on the side table. 

“Your turn,” She smiled again as he tugged on her hair. “Truth or drink Sarah Linden?” 

“Drink,” He tipped her glass into her face and held it there till she downed a quarter of it. Her giggle made bubbles and a dribble of bourbon stain her chin. He leaned forward and kissed it away before getting his fill off her drenched mouth. She took another sip as he pulled away. He grinned. 

“Truth,” He chose. She pulled a thinking face. He stroked her thigh and pressed his lips to her neck repeatedly. 

“What’s your next tattoo gonna be?” 

“Your old badge number.” 

“Bad idea.” 

“It was gonna be your name.” 

“Worse idea,” She snorted and shifted closer as he tickled the small of her back. “Just get one nine hundred.” 

“I like that.” He drank anyway, holding his glass up to hers till they were even. She reached for the bottle and put them up to half glasses again. 

“I’ll do a truth this time.” 

“When’s the last time you knew you was in love, like head over heels for somebody?” She tilted her head to the side. 

“Thought we said no throw away questions.” 

“Thought we said no weaseling out of answers.” She dropped her chin and laughed. She set her glass aside and leaned back on her hands.

“Well there is one guy…he’s just a real goddamn pain in the ass…” 

“Really now-” She got to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“-he just never shuts up.” 

“Could be a smart guy you know. Maybe you're missin' somethin'? You know...he's startin' to sound real familiar.” 

“-blah ba-fucking blah…” She kissed him so deeply his drink barely made it to the table. He seized her hips and got her on her back so fast she bit his lip. They laughed. He pinned her hands over her head. 

The conversation didn’t resume coherency for another hour.


	7. Nope

“Aaaand where do you think you’re going?” She was rooting through her suitcase for her leggings, attempting to sneak out and run off the dull hangover that had them passed out till well after noon. 

“Just gonna-” 

“Nope-” She gave a high pitched screech as he snatched her around the middle and picked her up, spinning them around in circles and falling back into bed. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the head with it. He pushed her shirt up and blew a massive raspberry against her rib cage. 

“NOOO,” She whined and laughed, curling her legs up and yanking her tank down. However he was relentless and his size gave him a rather humorous advantage when it came to wrestling. “FINE OK I’M STAYING YOU WIN!” She wiped the tears from her eyes and groaned into the mattress. He was pinned to her back. 

“Yep.” He pressed his lips to her shoulder sweetly. And blew another raspberry. She screamed. 

“OHMYGOD.” 

They fell off the bed. 

"Are you seriously that ticklish?" He snickered. 

"Go to hell." He wrapped his arms around her and continued to give her a smarmy kind of grin. He pushed his hands under her shirt and put wet kisses on her neck. "I said fuck off." 

"Nope." 

"Don't you gotta go to work?" She mumbled, straddling his hips and sitting up. 

"I took some time off. I was planning on a long weekend for Kalia's birthday anyway. I don't gotta be in till Monday. Unless there's like. A disaster." He grabbed her hands and sighed. "How much did we drink last night?" 

"We split that bottle of bourbon and killed the better part of a six pack." He groaned. "Lightweight." She taunted. He grinned again. 

"Sarah Linden you better curb this sass." 

"Or what?" He smacked her ass. Her eyes got big. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and proceeded to turn his whole world upside down.


	8. You Slut

When he got back home Linden was in the shower and his hangover headache had morphed into something much more potent. 

He flopped on the bed limply and listened to her hum to herself under the spray. 

“I’m back!” The water kicked off and the humming stopped abruptly. He felt his back muscles relax almost instantly. 

“You gave me a hicky.” A cloud of steam accompanied her. 

“Where?” She pulled down the waist of her sweatpants to show him her hip. 

“Aw shit that’s dark…my bad baby…” He sat up and pulled her between his thighs to get a better look. 

“You made up for it.” She mumbled, almost shyly as he pushed her shirt up and ran his lips across her stomach. 

“You need a Band-Aid?"

“It doesn’t hurt.” She leaned into him further and her fingers through his hair. “How did it go?” He sighed and rested his cheek against her skin. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and fell backwards, taking her with him. She snorted but settled next to him. He gathered his thoughts and played with her hair. 

“She was all calm and collected about it. Like she’d expected it. Got in her bitchy jabs. She said if you were intent on shacking up with me then Kalia should know. You’re welcome to the party.” She winced and frowned, picking at a thread on a pillow. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good-”

“There are twenty kids on the guest list and plenty of people I like will be there. Her baby sitter is wicked cool. You won’t have to talk to Caroline. It’s at a park next to their house. I get to take Kalia home afterwards and have her for the weekend.” She gave him a crooked smile and pushed herself up. “I really want you Sarah. All of you. I want you here with me and Kalia for as long as I can have you.” 

“We gotta wrap her presents.” He smiled back and touched her leg. 

“Thank you.” 

“Thank you.” She shrugged and bent over him to kiss him on the lips. “I think I need you more than you’ll ever need me.”

“Codependency is a two way street princess.” She smirked and kissed him again, running her fingers over his scruff.

“Look at you and your big words.” He hummed and slipped his other hand around the back of her neck, squeezing her leg. She deepened the kiss and opened her mouth to him. 

God he couldn’t fucking think straight when she did that. 

He pulled away ever so slightly and nudged her onto her back, feather his knuckles over the curve of her breast. She arched and wrapped her legs around one of his. He stilled the eager movement of her hips and pulled the neck of her shirt to the side. 

“Slow down damnit. It ain’t no race.” He suckled her collar bone. 

“You’re a slut and a tease and we have time for that shit later.” 

“I think I've waited my whole life to hear you say that…” He laughed and realized it was probably good that they were slap happy just about every time they touched each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end. 
> 
> But I'm personally horrified at the lack of post season four stories...


	9. Like Normal People or Something

Linden couldn’t help but noticing that the parents of Kalia’s parents were an interesting mix of lawyers, doctors, tattoo artists, writers, and psychologists. 

But nobody was talking about work. 

They were sitting around in lawn chairs and picnic blankets eating ribs and sipping hard lemonade and watching the children run around the park. They were talking about the incredibly beautiful and strangely warm day, the latest books, the best new craft alcohol in town, new NA events they wanted to contribute too, community center fundraisers, and new art exhibits they wanted to check out. Holder’s kind of people. Good people. 

Holder couldn’t help but notice how at ease Linden was among the small group sitting in a semi circle under the pine trees, her hair pulled back in a loose bun with curls falling against her cheeks. 

She fit right in. 

And the guys kept grinning and winking at him. Friend group approved. He was sitting on the ground, leaning back against her legs and every now then he felt her fingers brushing over his shoulder. He took a swig of alcohol infused lemonade. This was all he could ever want. 

Kalia came over, carefully placing one bare foot in front of the other and balancing a tray piled high with the cupcakes they had made together. The pink icing matched the silk flower crown tangled up in her hair. A crowd of children were following her, screaming the happy birthday song. One cupcake had a handful of candles lit in it. She set the tray on the ground and carefully doled out the chocolate filled cakes. She scooped up her own, sat in her Daddy’s lap, and sat still for all of two pictures before blowing out the candles. 

“These are incredible Stephen-” One of the mothers hollered from across the sea of children. He shrugged. 

“That was all these two yo, I was gonna grab a box but these two worked some magic.” He gestured to Linden and Kalia. 

“I’m gonna need that recipe Sarah.” 

“Ditto.” 

“Same!” 

“No problem…” Kalia slipped off her father’s lap and boosted herself up to sit with Linden, legs over her lap and arm around her shoulders. 

“Thank you Ms. Sarah. I’m real glad you came.” 

“Me too.” 

“Ready to open presents baby?” 

“Jus’ a minute Mama.” Holder couldn’t stop grinning, watching his little girl lick her fingers and straighten her yellow leggings and white party dress before spending a few more content minutes in Linden’s arms.

 

~

 

By three o’clock just about every single one of the kids had passed out in their parent’s laps or on the quilts. Mothers started taking them off to cars while the fathers cleaned up. Holder rocked a sleepy Kalia in his arms while Linden folded the lawn chairs. 

“Hey- her stuff’s in the trunk. Can you put her in the car seat while I wrap up?” 

“Yah,” Kalia yawned and held out her arms. Linden took her and the keys. 

“I had a real good birthday Ms. Sarah.” 

“I’m glad. You deserved it.” 

“Mama and Daddy were real happy too.” Linden smiled and opened the door, settling the little girl in the purple car seat and fiddling with the straps. 

“Hey- I almost forgot to give you something.” Linden pretended to be shocked. Kalia furrowed a brow and blinked slowly. 

“Mama said the bike and the art kit was from you and Daddy…”

“Yah well, this one’s just from me. You Dad said you love Harry Potter, my son and I really like it too.” Linden went to the glove compartment and came back with a small velvet box. She flipped it open and Kalia almost screamed. 

“I LOVE IT. Put it on, put it on, put it on!” She giggled and clapped her hands. It was all the more humorous since the little girl could barely keep her eyes open. She pulled the tiny snitch necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck. “Thank you SO much!” 

Holder finished saying goodbyes and tossing garbage to find his daughter clinging to Sarah Linden’s neck and kissing her cheek. He snuck up behind them and wrapped his arms around both of them, making a loud and exaggerated awe noise.

“Ewwwww,” Linden teased. Kalia scrunched up her face and shrieked out a laugh. 

“Go away Daddy!” 

“Jesus 4, going on 44 and mean as the day is long.” He sing songed. “Ready for the best weekend ever baby?” 

“Yep!” As soon as the car started she was snoring in the back seat. As he backed them out of the parking lot, Holder slipped a hand over Linden’s thigh and smiled. She smiled back and sank back into the passenger seat, touching his hand and pushing hair behind her ear. 

Absolute domestic bliss. 

Fortune was pretty damn kind sometimes.


	10. Bless the Rain

Kalia awoke from her nap around dinner time, by which time Holder had grilled pizzas for dinner, insisting that it was a Daddy-Daughter favorite. Linden was skeptical. But the chicken and pineapple was kind of crazy good with the cheese and homemade tomato sauce. 

They sat on the back porch of Holder’s place and watched the sun set behind the tree lined borders of the backyard. When the sun went down Holder turned on the Christmas lights that lined the underside of the overhang. Not one of them was ready to let go of the glorious outdoor day. They planned a day to the zoo tomorrow. The child was utterly obsessed with monkeys and was intent on seeing every single one of them. 

“Good stuffs Daddy.” Kalia announced, rubbing her belly and flopped on her back on the quilt they had laid out. 

“Think so princess?” He leaned over and blew a loud raspberry against her belly. She shrieked and curled away from him. 

“Go get the radio! I wanna show Ms. Sarah what I learned in ballet this week!” 

“Yes ma’am.” Holder brought out a boom box and fiddled with the antenna until he got a clear station. Kalia padded out into the grass and did her stretches and exercises to Phil Collins. 

I can feel it, coming in the air tonight… 

Linden and Holder laughed. But she was quite good. 

He settled in behind her as the song changed, bending a leg on either side of her and running his hands up and down her arms till she leaned back into his chest, pulling an arm over her shoulder. Kalia sung loudly while she leapt and rolled and spun through the grass. 

Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you!   
It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.   
There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.   
I bless the rain down in Africa. 

Now there was a thought. 

The rain used to be so oppressive. It used to be so cold. It used to be a backdrop to a clusterfuck of a life that she hated almost as much as it hated her. A life that broke her body and her soul on a regular basis. 

A life that almost killed her. 

It would probably rain tonight. It had rained the night before, ever so slightly, typical for an approaching winter in Seattle. But it was so different now. The rain had lulled her back to sleep. It’s incredibly easy to sleep when you’re sharing a bed with someone that you…you know… 

She could bless the rain now too. 

God- how could so much have changed in such little time? 

A week ago she was driving, feeling sick to her stomach with nerves as she ambled towards Seattle and now she’s practically basking in relaxation, sitting between his legs on his porch after sharing his bed and falling in love with his child. 

With him. 

God help her, with him. 

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his neck when she felt her heart begin to pound and her eyes get blurry. She swallowed hard.

I bless the rain down in Africa.   
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had. 

“Holder I love you.” She let it slip out. With a matter of fact tone that made him smile. They watched Kalia get distracted by a fat blue bird that landed in the grass near the edge of the garden. She got down on her belly to watch it in the dusky light. 

“I love you too baby.” He let out a content sigh. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin against it. 

The blue bird flew off and Kalia came running back. 

“Can we do sparklers Daddy?” 

“Go find the video camera. I’ll get the stuff.” 

 

~

 

Linden snored. Softly. But she snored. And it was cute. She was face down in the pillow with Kalia was pillowed on her back, their hair tangled up together in a wild mess. The little girl had her thumb in her mouth and her arm around an overstuffed teddy bear. Their breathing was completely in sync. 

Holder sat cross legged next to them, holding his cheap camcorder and reviewing the night’s footage. 

Him chasing around a shrieking Kalia. 

Kalia improving a sparkler dance routine to Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band’s Night Moves and singing along to every single word. 

Linden lighting a firecracker and Kalia screaming as it shot up into the air and painted the night sky purple. 

Linden smiling and having a pretend wand duel with Kalia. He paused the camera and wondered who could get him some pictures from video stills. 

Tonight was picture frame, wall hanging, and wallet worthy. 

He shut off the camera and plugged it back in to charge. He had a feeling they were going to be wearing it out tomorrow. And the day after that. 

And the day after that. 

And the day after that. 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please direct me in a new direction for new stories? I don't wanna stop writing about them, but I'm not sure where to go next...

**Author's Note:**

> More? I sure have plenty more stories to tell....


End file.
